Do You Wanna Play?
by Haku-Dleifder
Summary: -Quería festejarlo cumpliendo otra de mis fantasías sexuales que es verte en mi rol de Gótica asesina pero veo que eres muy inútil como para poder cargarme hasta la cama…- abrió sus ojos simulando sorpresa –Oh lo siento… ¡Olvidé que soy yo la pesada!- Distintas fantasías de Jade se hacen realidad en este fic :D será corto lo juro por Nayru u u
1. Chapter 1

No me maten :c si escribo esto es porque algunas veces mi cerebro hace una especie de "explosión de ideas" y entonces tengo tantas que necesito escribirlas antes de que desaparezcan u_u

La cosa es que en mis otros dos fics he escrito capítulos pero que pienso sirven para después no ahora, no concuerdan con mi línea de tiempo xD así que estoy esperando que mi faquín cerebro entienda que debe continuarlas ¿Ok? Espero no les moleste :c

Y con respecto a este fic, no será largo, de hecho tengo todos los otros capítulos, en total son 5, pero subiré uno cada día porque… porque soy mala y listo xD Por cierto que trata más que todo de humor, no me gusta el drama, soy mala escribiéndolo, leyéndolo y editándolo y lo que sea xD me aburre con facilidad y pienso cosas como "JODER! Pero es obvio que ella te ama! REACCIONA O TE MATO", ni hablar del suspenso es desquiciante e.é

En fin eso es todo, esto será rated M por vocabulario o palabras "fuertes" que yo no considero fuertes pero ustedes quizás si xD

**Anyway (creo que siempre escribo eso en todos mis NA) Victorious no me pertenece ni Liz Gillies, ni Victoria Justice, ni nadie :c**

* * *

**Do you wanna play?**

**Cambio de roles**

-Bueno mis queridos alumnos- Jade miró a su profesor amante de los cocos e hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no girar los ojos como siempre hacía, estaban haciendo una de sus estúpidas actividades y en el papel que desempeñaba no podía hacerlo –Esta actividad durará tres días, y quiero que la cumplan incluso en sus casas y vida diaria, Sinjin y Burf estarán observándolos… a ustedes seis- miró a cada uno de sus estudiantes fijando su vista en una pareja en particular –Y la pareja que resulte ganadora tendrá como premiooo…- hizo un silencio "dramático" que fue interrumpido por una de sus estudiantes, una que mejor se desempeñaba en su papel debía decir

-Al diablo contigo, habla de una vez- habló la pelinegra y su novia tuvo que coger su mano para que se calmara –Vega y yo tenemos cosas que hacer- Jade sonrió y se acercó a besar los labios de su novia

-Jade, espera que Sikowitz termine de hablar- habló contra los labios de la otra chica que soltó un bufido y negó con la cabeza

-¿Ya terminaron?- la castaña asintió sonriente –Bien, el premio será los estelares en mi próxima obra- Jade abrió sus ojos sorprendida y miró a su novia

-Tú y yo debemos ganar esto- susurró en el oído de la Tori que asintió levemente con la cabeza

* * *

-Oh por Dios Jade… sigue Jade- la morena colocó sus manos, que temblaban ligeramente, en el borde de la camiseta que llevaba su novia, subiéndola lentamente hasta quitársela y lanzarla, admiró un momento sus pechos y se lamió los labios comenzando a besarlos aún sobre el sujetador de la chica –Termina de sacarlo de una vez- habló su novia con molestia y ella obedeció lanzando el sujetador a algún lugar de la habitación

-Ugh… Tori- murmuró posando una de sus manos en el trasero de la otra chica ya que su novia atrapó su cadera entre sus piernas y su cuello entre sus brazos haciéndola tambalearse un poco –Oye, pesas- un gruñido salió de los labios de su compañera quien decidió morderle el cuello como señal de enojo por dicho comentario

-No pares Jade- dijo casi amenazadoramente, la pelinegra giró los ojos, esa situación le parecía totalmente incomoda por lo que decidió reunir todas sus fuerzas para llevar a su novia hasta la cama, bajó su otra mano sosteniendo firmemente el trasero de su "dulce Tori" y se encaminó tambaleando ligeramente hasta la cama, sin embargo resbaló con la camiseta de su novia que había lanzado hace tiempo y ambas cayeron al suelo provocando un estruendo que pudo jurar había escuchado media California -¡DIOS VEGA!- se quejó la gótica empujándola y levantándose -¡Pero qué inútil eres!- volvió a quejarse Jade cogiendo su sujetador del suelo y mirando con enojo a su novia que seguía en el suelo con una mano en su rostro y totalmente roja por la vergüenza, se sacó la cabellera postiza que llevaba de color castaño y se la aventó a la cara a Tori –Ahora tengo un súper chichón en la cabeza- se sobó sintiendo la protuberancia en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y siguió mirando a su novia con enojo

-Lo siento- habló con voz baja la morena levantándose y sacándose ella también la cabellera postiza, la suya era pelinegra con extensiones verdes –Es que pesas-

-¿Insinúas que estoy gorda?- ahora no era enojo sino odio puro lo que desprendía la gótica al hablar -¿Te parece que estoy gorda?- cambió la pregunta ante el silencio de la mitad latina

-N-No amor… es… es sólo que yo soy muy débil, tu figura es perfecta y envidiable- intentó sostener la muñeca de la gótica sin embargo ella se alejó –Vamos Jade no te enojes, a mi me parece que eres muy sexy y esbelta-

-Por supuesto que soy sexy y esbelta… ¡Una de nosotras debía serlo!- se quejó sin dejarse tocar por la morena

-¿Insinúas que no soy sexy y esbelta?- preguntó la morena con una ceja alzada

-No lo insinúo, lo digo… ahora permiso que "la chica pesada"- hizo comillas con sus manos por lo que Tori giró los ojos –Se va a su sala de estar a ver la televisión para que su presencia no te pese- habló con sarcasmo y terminó de ponerse su sujetador para coger su camisa y comenzar a ponérsela también

-Amor, no… ¿No se suponía que íbamos a celebrar el haber obtenido los estelares? Ha sido muy duro fingir ser la dura Jade West durante tres días… además de incomodo tener que llamarte Vega- la gótica no se puso su camisa sino que volteó a ver a su novia con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro

-Quería festejarlo cumpliendo otra de mis fantasías sexuales que es verte en mi rol de Gótica asesina pero veo que eres muy inútil como para poder cargarme hasta la cama…- abrió sus ojos simulando sorpresa –Oh lo siento… ¡Olvidé que soy yo la pesada!- esto último lo dijo con enojo, buscó con la mirada alguna camiseta negra que tuviera por allí sin embargo Tori tenía la única a la vista puesta, tuvo que optar por colocarse la franela lila con letras magenta y estrellas de diversos colores –Y devuélveme mis camisas y jeans de "chica pesada" ¿O sabes qué? Quédatelos, porque yo destruiré toda tu ropa apenas salgas de esta casa- Tori se dejó caer en la cama y miró al techo con el ceño levemente fruncido, no estaba molesta con Jade, estaba molesta consigo misma por haberle dicho a su novia que pesaba… ahora no tendría su recompensa por obtener los estelares. Jade por su parte había terminado de ponerse la camisa y estaba a punto de salir de la habitación pero la morena la detuvo cogiéndola por la muñeca

-¿A dónde crees que vas Vega? No he terminado contigo- habló con voz algo seria alzando una de sus cejas

-Suéltame si no quieres que tu piercing falso deje de ser falso- amenazó la gótica sin voltear a ver a la latina que tragó sonoramente y abrió sus labios sin embargo nada salió de ellos hasta unos segundos después

-No son falsos Vega…- iba a seguir hablando sin embargo Jade la interrumpió

-¿Sabes que otra cosa no es falsa? Mi enojo- un suspiro salió de los labios de la morena –Contaré hasta tres y para entonces espero que…- esta vez fue Tori quien la interrumpió jalándola con fuerza hasta tumbarla en la cama –Oye ¿Qué demonios te…?- sus palabras se ahogaron en la boca de la mitad latina quien había comenzado a besarla con urgencia

-Cállate o te irá mal- murmuró bajando los besos a su cuello, Jade sonrió con picardía… eso era lo que había estado esperando, que su novia la enfrentara, por eso se había vestido lento, para darle tiempo de reaccionar

-¿Ah sí? ¿Me irá mal? ¿Qué tan mal Jade?- imitó la voz asustadiza de su novia, incluso usó ese tono de española con el que se burlaba de ella

-Muy mal Vega- murmuró mordiendo su labio inferior intentando decirle que NO hablaba así, rápidamente le sacó la camisa y volvió a besar sus labios con necesidad

-Dios sí…- gimió cuando la morena apartó su sujetador y lamió uno de sus pezones –Muérdelo… trátame mal Jade… trátame muy mal- su sujetador voló hacia algún lado de la habitación nuevamente, seguramente cayó junto a su franela lila

-Eso te fascina ¿No Vega? Que lo muerda- Jade soltó un gemido al sentir los dientes de la mitad latina morder con algo de fuerza su pezón izquierdo

-¡Sí, me fascina Tori!- terminó gimiendo la pelinegra y sosteniendo la cabellera castaña de la latina

-Qué bueno que decides romper el personaje- lamió unos segundos el pezón antes de dirigirse al otro pecho de la gótica –Porque no soportaría estar gimiendo mi nombre el resto de la noche- Jade asintió con la cabeza sin prestar real atención a lo que decía su novia, únicamente sentía como acariciaba y besaba sus pechos

-Tú sólo termina de bajar Tori- habló cerrando sus ojos para sentir mejor las caricias de su novia

* * *

FIN… Okay no, CONTINUARÁ

Para el que no entendió, se supone que Jade era Tori y Tori era Jade desde un principio por eso se "resistió" a girar los ojos

Recuerden que serán 5 caps contando este por (la flojera) que me centraré en los otros dos xD AH, y ahora que recuerdo han hablado mucho de ese grupo en FB :O si alguien me dejara el link entre los comentarios lo volvería botón, DIGO! Se lo agradecería :D

Anyway (Ven que siempre lo pongo? e.e), me despido

**H. Dleifder  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Holiiiis… Damn it, soy tan gay… ese no es el punto :D aquí está el otro, creo que es como tarde xD pero anyway, este fue uno de los que me dio más risa LOL

**Como saben victorious no me pertenece :'c**

* * *

**Shelby Marx**

En los vacíos pasillos de Hollywood Arts unos murmullos se escuchaban provenientes del teatro caja negra, donde una gótica y una morena seguían ensayando sus líneas ara la obra de la cual tenían el estelar

-No Michael, no tengo recuerdos de haberte siquiera conocido aunque dices que nos conocemos desde hace tres años y vivimos juntos hace dos- habló la mitad latina fingiendo desesperación, por su parte Jade fingía que cada palabra que decía Tori le dolía –Quizás haya sido mi accidente pero… creo que si realmente te amara te recordaría- se soltó del agarre de la gótica y la miró unos segundos –Lo siento pero… yo…- suspiró sonoramente antes de dar unos pasos lejos de la pelinegra que seguía mirándola con sorpresa y dolor –Adiós Michael, será mejor que no vuelvas a buscarme- Jade iba a seguirla sin embargo se detuvo y frunció el ceño "tratando" de no llorar

-¿Entonces vas a volver con él? ¿Vas a volver con ellos?- preguntó con enojo haciendo que Tori se girara –Tu viniste conmigo porque no sentías pertenecer allí, porque decías que sus peleas eran insoportables, que sentías que no te amaban más… dijiste que todo entre ellos había cambiado y por eso ya no soportabas seguir allí- la morena iba a hablar pero Jade levantó su mano para que la dejara terminar –Y él… ¿Qué no me dijiste de él? Qué no te sentías especial a su lado, no sentías las mariposas en tu estomago al besarlo, ni te sentías llena al hacerlo con él… desde que… él te… - frunció el ceño y apretó con fuerza su puño –Olvídalo Alice, está bien… ve con ellos, vuelve con él pero recuerda que siempre estaré esperando por ti… recuerda que para mí nunca habrá una mujer tan perfecta como lo eres tú- Jade había comenzado a llorar hace tiempo mientras Tori intentó acercarse a ella pare seguir con su parte del libreto pero en ese momento el teléfono de la gótica comenzó a sonar –Ya Vega… dejemos la próxima escena para mañana porque debemos estar en tu casa en cinco minutos- dijo cogiendo la mano de su novia que rápidamente le limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió animadamente

-Y… ¿Qué haremos en mi casa?- preguntó cogiendo su mochila y esperando que Jade cogiera la suya para luego ambas dirigirse a la salida de aquel aula

-Pues debo ver… algo importante- habló con una sonrisa en el rostro. Al llegar a casa de la morena Jade rápidamente se sentó en el sofá rojo y encendió la televisión bajo la atenta mirada de la morena

-Eh… ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento con la cabeza como toda respuesta, Tori se sentó a su lado minutos después con dos limonadas rosas y miró su televisor, entonces entendió porque su novia miraba con tanta atención la televisión, Shelby Marx estaba luchando contra una mujer que al parecer de Tori doblaba su altura y con solo mirarla también podía decir que doblaba su peso –Oh por Dios, ¿De verdad esa chica lucha con mujeres así?- preguntó a su novia que únicamente murmuró un "ajá" sin despegar la vista de la gran pantalla. Varios minutos después en los que sólo se escuchaba al narrador de dicha pelea hablar Tori miró a su novia quien ni siquiera había tocado el vaso en la mesita frente a ella, la morena frunció el ceño levemente y volvió a fijar la vista en la tv encontrándose con la conocida latina alzando un extraño y gran cinturón

-¿Lo ves? Esa chica es genial, puede contra cualquiera, no importa que tan grande o fuerte sea ella no les teme y les gana como si no fueran nada- habló Jade acomodándose en su lugar y cogiendo el vaso de limonada frente a ella –Es por eso que me gusta- su novia frunció más el ceño y se levantó con su vaso en la mano caminando hasta la cocina, dejó el vaso en el lavaplatos y abrió el grifo para lavarlo, Jade únicamente siguió viendo como entrevistaban a la chica en la tv sin prestar atención a la actitud de su novia

-Pues si tanto te gusta ¿Porque no vas y le pides a ella que sea tu novia?- preguntó con enojo la morena terminando de lavar su vaso, Jade notó que aquel comentario estaba lleno más de celos que de enojo por lo que se acercó a su novia con una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro

-Porque ya tengo a la chica más parecida a Shelby Marx como novia- Tori la miró con una ceja alzada

-¿De verdad Jade?- preguntó con sarcasmo cuando su novia ya estaba frente a ella

-No comiences con tu mal sarcasmo, sabes que lo odio- habló pasando una mano por la cintura de su novia para acercarla a ella, al hacerlo un quejido salió de los labios de Tori sin embargo no prestó atención a esto, besó sus labios pero no recibió respuesta alguna por parte de la morena por lo que optó por bajar a su cuello que era el punto débil de su novia, la piel de la mitad latina se erizó al sentir la lengua de Jade en su cuello por lo que colocó sus manos en sus hombros para alejarla

-No Jade… detente…- se mordió el labio inferior intentando no gemir cuando su novia se pegó mas a ella y comenzó a moverse sin dejar de lamer y besar su cuello -¡Estoy molesta suéltame!- logró alejarla y caminó lejos de ella mientras aún estaba sorprendida

-Oh vamos Vega, no es para tanto- salió de su trance y fue tras la castaña que estaba subiendo las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación, Jade llegó hasta ella justo antes de que le cerrara la puerta en la cara, entró haciendo que la mitad latina girara los ojos con molestia –Sabes que Shelby Marx podrá no temerle a nadie, pero…- Tori se cruzó de brazos esperando que continuara –Mi novia es… mucho más hermosa y…- dio un paso para acercarse a la morena que retrocedió dejándolas igual de lejos que antes –Ella es una muy talentosa cantante, que sé muy bien que será mucho más famosa que Shelby algún día y yo… espero estar con ella cuando eso suceda- un suspiro salió de los labios de Tori, Jade se mordió el labio inferior notando como la morena seguía con sus brazos cruzados, giró sus ojos sabiendo muy bien lo que la mitad latina deseaba escuchar –Y Shelby Marx me gusta pero mi novia me encanta, me fascina y no sólo me gusta…- se acercó a Tori que no retrocedió sino que la miró fijamente –Y… bueno sabes el resto-

-No, no lo sé… ilumíname Jade- comentó conteniendo una sonrisa, sin embargo no lo hacía muy bien por lo que tenía una especie de sonrisa torcida en el rostro. Jade soltó un largo suspiro y luego miró a su novia para continuar

-Y yo la amo locamente- luego de decir esto, Jade sintió como Tori entrelazaba sus brazos tras su cuello y comenzaba a besarla con desesperación

-Sólo debías decir eso y yo olvidaría cualquier cosa que hayas dicho antes Jade- la gótica sonrió haciendo retroceder a la latina hasta llegar a su cama donde continuaron con los besos y a ellos se sumaron las caricias

* * *

-Dios Tori… ¡Tori!- gimió la gótica al sentir como su centro era acariciado por la mano de Tori que estaba sobre ella, ambas totalmente desnudas, la morena sonrió comenzando a mover su mano con más rapidez y a balancear sus caderas haciendo que su sexo rozara con la pierna derecha de la chica pálida -Sí así, dámelo… ¡Dámelo todo Shelby!- la morena se detuvo abruptamente y miró a su novia con el ceño fruncido

-Ey, ey… ¿Qué demonios?- preguntó con algo de enojo, por su parte Jade la miró confundida debido a que se detuvo

-¿Qué? ¿Porqué te detienes?- al parecer la gótica no caía en cuenta de cómo la había llamado

-¡Acabas de llamarme Shelby!- dijo enojada la castaña –Jade eso es…- no terminó de hablar porque su novia la abofeteó, fue un golpe sin mucha fuerza por lo que no se quejó sin embargo una mueca de asombro apareció en su rostro, Jade sostuvo su rostro con la mano con que la abofeteo para que la morena la mirara fijamente

-En el resto del día, tu nombre es Shelby ¿Entendiste?- habló con voz amenazante pero con una sonrisa coqueta que dio a entender a Tori que no era más que otro de los extraños juegos sexuales de su novia; la morena asintió levemente con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en el rostro

-Ok… siii…- murmuró comenzando a mover tanto su mano como su cadera nuevamente, Jade se aferró a su cuello y comenzó a besarla con pasión –Soy Shelby… soy tu Shelby… tu luchadora profesional-

-Oh sí Shelby, lo eres- la gótica no podía sino seguir el ritmo que marcaba la mano de la morena sobre ella

-¡Voy a noquearte de tanta excitación!- los gemidos de la gótica comenzaron a subir de tono. En ese momento Trina entró a su hogar con los audífonos puestos, supuso que su hermana no estaba puesto que las luces de abajo no estaban encendidas, alzó sus hombros desinteresada y encendió las luces para subir las escaleras camino a su habitación, estaba dispuesta a cambiarse pero justo cuando se quitó sus audífonos escuchó unos gritos y gemidos que venían de la habitación de al lado, la de su hermana

-¡Sí! ¡Noquéame! ¡Vamos, que esta cama sea tu cuadrilátero y yo tu víctima!- esa sonaba a la voz de su "cuñada", la Vega mayor alzó una ceja, por un momento pensó que Jade estaba traicionando a su hermana en su propia cama hasta que escuchó a alguien más hablar

-Eso te gusta ¿No Jade? ¡Te fascina que practique mis movimientos contigo!- esa logró reconocerla como la voz de Tori por lo que abrió su boca por la sorpresa, su hermana estaba teniendo "sexo descontrolado" y ni siquiera le había dicho para no llegar a la casa o algo

-¡OH POR DIOS SHELBY!- Trina miró con terror y la pared que dividía su habitación y la de su hermana menor

-¿Pero qué demoni…? Me largo- hizo un gesto con sus manos y cogió de nueva cuenta su bolsa, se colocó los audífonos y le marcó a alguien para quedarse fuera esa noche, sabía que sus padres no volverían y ella no estaría allí escuchando los gritos de Jade y Tori… o Shelby

* * *

Trina de arroz fue lo mejor xD no hice que entrara porque iba a ser muy cliché, así que preferí que únicamente escuchara y se fuera, como suelo hacer yo *inserte cara de desagrado extremo*

Les gustó?, no les gustó? Dejen un review :3

**H. Dleifder**


	3. Chapter 3

Siento no haber actualizado dos días :c el martes fue por motivos personales y ayer por problemas políticos . pero aquí está el tercero :3

**Ni Victorious ni sus personajes me pertenecen, no viviera aquí n primer lugar joder :c**

* * *

**¡Soy virgen!**

Tori Vega acababa de entrar a su casa luego de haber estado todo el día ocupada con André escribiendo y practicando una canción para su clase de canto, todo estaba oscuro puesto que no estaba nadie, su hermana se había ido de fiesta y sus padres habían ido a ver a su tía Sonia que al parecer estaba enferma y no tenía quien la cuidara; recibió un mensaje de su novia por lo que sonrió, antes de contestarlo intentó encender la luz sin embargo por mucho que presionó el interruptor seguía a oscuras, bufó con molestia y dejó su bolso sobre el sofá, al parecer se había ido la luz… al menos en su casa porque los vecinos tenían, así que supuso que su hermana había apagado los interruptores que estaban en la parte trasera o algo; entonces decidió ir a la cocina en busca de una linterna para salir afuera a encenderlos. Antes de llegar a la cocina miró a todos lados extrañada, juró haber escuchado algo pero al no ver nada se encogió de hombros y siguió escribiendo una respuesta para su novia, al terminar abrió una de los cajones de la cocina mientras iluminaba con su Pear Phone, sin embargo antes de coger la linterna alguien le tapó la boca y le arrebató su teléfono

-Shhh… No te muevas- susurró en su oído su atacante por lo que tembló ligeramente, su padre no estaba para darle una lección a quien quiera que se atreviera a entrar a su hogar a robar, eso era lo más probable que esa persona podría hacer allí. Tori sintió como colocaban algo en su espalda –Ahora camina y sé una buena chica o…- la persona no terminó de hablar ya que Tori mordió su mano con fuerza haciéndolo retroceder y quejarse, la morena se giró a ver a su atacante sin embargo no distinguió bien su rostro, antes de que pudiera hacerle algo lo golpeó en el rostro y comenzó a correr hasta las escaleras. Aquella persona vio por donde se fue por lo que la siguió segundos después de haber estado presionando su nariz por el dolor de aquel golpe, pudo distinguir la sombra de la morena entrar a una habitación y antes de que lograra cerrar la puerta la detuvo, empujó con fuerza logrando abrir la puerta y haciendo que la mitad latina cayera al suelo –Vaya te dije que fueras una buena chica… planeaba dejarte ir pero ahora eso no será posible… es una lástima que tenga que asesinar a una hermosura como tu- habló cogiendo a la morena de la muñeca y jalándola para que se pusiera de pie

-No espera… n-no lo hagas yo… no llamaré a la policía y seré una buena chica lo prometo- habló Tori con la voz ligeramente quebrada, al levantarse la luz de la luna que se filtraba por su ventana iluminó su rostro, sin embargo seguía sin ver el de su agresor

-Vaya que en serio eres hermosa…- sintió como acariciaban su rostro con delicadeza, aquella persona llevaba unos guantes de cuero o al menos eso le parecía –De verdad es una lástima tener que hacerlo pero…- logró distinguir entre la oscuridad una sonrisa en el rostro de la persona que la sostenía, una electricidad recorrió todo su cuerpo de solo mirar aquella sonrisa –Bien podría disfrutarte primero- la persona la jaló hacia sí misma y comenzó a besar y morder su cuello

-¿Q-Qué? N-NO… ¡Por favor no lo hagas!- Tori intentó alejarse, por la cercanía de sus cuerpos pudo notar que era una mujer, una mujer con grandes "atributos", no pudo evitar preguntarse porque una mujer así querría hacerle eso a ella que era la definición de chica plana

-Shhh, no va a dolerte hermosa- la sostuvo con fuerza contra una de las paredes de la habitación y acercó su cuerpo al de la morena –Pero sí que vas a disfrutarlo, eso te lo aseguro- habló con algo de altanería y unió sus labios a los de Tori con brusquedad

-No, por favor detente- intentó huir o empujar a aquella mujer pero era más fuerte que ella y lograba detenerla o presionaba más su agarre, no supo si fue por el frío o por el miedo pero su piel se erizó al escuchar y sentir como desgarraba su franela quedando su torso semidesnudo, comenzó a lagrimear mientras forcejeaba –No lo hagas… por favor yo… yo soy… ¡Soy virgen!- gritó desesperada al sentir como esta vez era su sujetador el que era destrozado y lanzado a algún lugar de su habitación. La chica suprimió una risa mordiéndose los labios, por un momento la morena alzó una ceja casi amenazando a su raptor

-¿Una belleza como tú virgen?- preguntó con burla su atacante, ella asintió con la cabeza rápidamente sin dejar de sollozar –Entonces será un honor hacerte mujer, hermosa morena- sintió como volvían a besarla y esta vez una lengua cálida invadía su boca, intentó alejar nuevamente a aquella chica pero por mucho que lo intentaba no lo lograba… ahora sus jeans estaban fuera y ella estaba más que asustada, esa mujer no dejaba de besar y acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo y le aterraba que todo aquello le estaba gustando, cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando no pudo suprimir un gemido –Me encanta tu rostro en estos momentos morena- sintió como la chica posaba sus manos sobre la única prenda de vestir que llevaba en ese momento lo que la hizo abrir sus ojos asustada

-N-No lo hagas por favor- cerró sus piernas con fuerza haciendo sonreír a la chica que la tenía acorralada, quien la jaló por la muñeca hasta lanzarla sobre su cama, logró ver por fin a aquella chica y no pudo sino sonreír pero luego su rostro cambió por uno de miedo -¡NO!- gritó al sentir aquella mano fría posicionar en su centro

-Esto será divertido- habló con la voz ligeramente ronca mientras sonreía, estaba a punto de sacarle la ropa interior pero Tori la empujó cuando descuidó su agarre en sus muñecas

-¡Aléjate de mí!- iba a golpearla sin embargo la chica de piel pálida logró sostener sus muñecas con fuerza y posicionarse sobre ella en la cama de nueva cuenta

-¿Sabes? Me fascinan cuando se hacen las duras- Tori intentó zafarse del agarre en sus muñecas pero este era firme, sintió como la única prenda en su cuerpo era arrancada pero no sentía frío sino todo lo contrario –Y tú morena no me los has puesto fácil así que si resultas gustarme… te dejaré con vida y quien sabe… Quizás vuelva por aquí si me lo ruegas a gritos- sostuvo las muñecas de Tori con su mano libre mientras la otra comenzaba a jugar en su sexo

-Espera… n-no… no sigas… ¡NO!-

* * *

-Jajajajajajajajaja- las luces de la habitación de Tori estaban encendidas y esta miraba a su novia confundida

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó sentándose a un lado de Jade que seguía riendo, la gótica lanzó su gorro negro al suelo sin dejar de reír –Jadeee, amor dime ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- repitió su pregunta pero sólo logró que la pelinegra riera aún más

-Es que… demonios jajajajajajaja- tomó aire logrando tranquilizarse tiempo después –T-Tú eres graciosa Vega- se sacó los guantes de cuero que llevaba los cuales estaban mojados

-¿Yo? ¿Qué hice o dije para ser graciosa?- entrecerró un poco sus ojos, había hecho lo que su novia le pidió, actuar asustadiza, huir hasta su habitación, intentar huir cuando la capturara, empujarla… Entonces ¿Qué demonios hizo para que ahora Jade estuviera riendo?

-Si es que… dijiste "P-Por favor yo… yo soy… ¡Soy virgen!" JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- volvió a reírse esta vez más fuerte y Tori frunció el ceño, se sentía ofendida

-Oh por favor, se me ocurrió a última hora- la morena frunció el ceño sintiéndose ofendida

-Vega si tu eres virgen… yo soy Sweet Sally Peaches! AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- una almohada aterrizó en la cara de Jade que dejó de reír por unos segundos –Ay bueno ya… jaja… jajajajajajaja-

-¡JADE!- le lanzó otra almohada que la gótica logró esquivar -¡No volveré a cumplir otra de tus fantasías!- se levantó y buscó nueva ropa interior

-N-No Vega… no es para tanto… mira, ni siquiera fue tan gracioso- se levantó intentando detener a su novia sosteniéndola por la cintura pero esta le daba manotazos para que se alejara

-Y vas a tener que comprarme nueva ropa interior, mira como dejaste esta Jade- avisó agachándose a recoger la ropa que Jade le había roto

-Oh la lá! Vega, ¿Eso es un castigo o una recompensa?- habló con un acento francés que hizo sonreír a la morena

-Jadeee… estoy molest ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!- preguntó sobresaltada al sentir como la gótica la empujaba nuevamente contra una pared de la habitación -¡Jade!-

-Shhh… tienes suerte de que decida volver a disfrutarte antes de marcharme con tu televisor, sexy morena- lamió la parte trasera de su cuello haciendo que Tori temblara ligeramente y su piel se erizara

-Dios Jade… tienes unas fantasías tan raras- murmuró sintiendo como el calor de su cuerpo la hacía olvidar lo fría que era la pared frente a ella

* * *

Noooow I wanna dance with somebody (8) así que me iré lejos a jugar wii xD si dejan un review me harán feliz *-* a mí y a la hija que estoy esperando, okaaay eso último no :v nunca tendré hijos, pero ese no es el punto dejen un sensual review for me :3

**H. Dleifder**


	4. Chapter 4

holis, holis, holis *saludando como toda lesbiana venezolana haría* ok no, aquí son mujeres serias que te violan :O! creo que soy la única lesbiana que saluda así u_u anyway :D

actualicé luego de años porque tenía que estudiar aún cuando casi me mataban en la calle u_u y llegaba era a decir "hola abuela, quítese voy a dormir" y también el wii me llamaba... soy culpable de dejarme seducir por el :'c ... de cualquier manera aquí está el último (y)

**Victorious no me pertenece :v pero ya lo sabían :c**

* * *

**Doctora Vega**

Jade acababa de estacionar su auto frente a la casa de su novia, miró por un momento la puerta principal aún sin salir de su auto, luego de unos segundos suspiró recordando que Tori estaba molesta con ella por cómo había tratado a un chico en el Nozu la noche anterior, ella no tenía la culpa, aquel idiota estuvo dirigiéndole miradas coquetas y diciéndole preciosa a SU chica, era SU chica, nadie a excepción de ella podía mirarla de esa manera y decirle lo poco desagradable que le era a sus ojos, porque nunca volvería a admitir que era bonita, NUNCA, ella es Jade West. Cogió su café matutino y se encaminó hasta la puerta del hogar de la morena, tocó varias veces y entonces alguien abrió, alguien que no era Tori

-¿Qué demon..?- bajó su vista y logró ver a una chiquilla de cabello castaño y ojos azules -¿Quién demonios eres tú?- preguntó a la pequeña que la miró con una ceja alzada pero antes de que pudiera contestar la gótica la hizo a un lado abriéndose paso a la casa que tantas veces había concurrido antes -¿Dónde está Vega?- volvió a preguntar esta vez mirando a la pequeña con sus ojos entrecerrados, la niña se asustó por la mirada y retrocedió un poco llegando al punto de cerrar la puerta tras ella y por ende provocar un ruido que la hizo saltar en su sitio

-¿Quién era Isabella?- una voz conocida por ambas en la sala de estar las hizo voltear, era la voz Tori, quien al parecer estaba en el jardín trasero de la casa -¿Acaso es tu mam…?- la morena dejó su pregunta a medias a ver a la gótica allí -¿Qué haces aquí Jade?- la gótica tenía los labios abiertos y ninguna palabra salía de ellos, Tori tenía esa bata de laboratorio que utilizaba en su anterior escuela, sus lentes de lectura y su cabello atado en una coleta sin embargo unos cuantos cabellos caían en su rostro. No notó cuando rápidamente la niña tras ella corrió para ocultarse tras Tori por el miedo que le ocasionaba la gótica -¿Y bien?- esta vez alzó una de sus cejas haciendo que Jade aguantara por unos segundos la respiración

-Yo… es que yo… estaba, es decir venía a… a…- seguía mirando a la morena que se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba su explicación –Dios, te ves tan caliente con esa bata y esos lentes- entonces la morena se sonrojó a más no poder lo que hizo que la gótica sonriera

-¡Jade! ¡Hay una niña aquí!- se quejó mirando a la pequeña tras ella que al parecer no entendía de que hablaban –Y estoy enojada contigo por tu comportamiento así que vete a tu casa en este momento- la gótica negó con la cabeza

-Sabes que me fascina cuando estás enojada Vega, y más aún si tienes esa bata y esos lentes puestos… vamos a tu habitación ahor- cogió la muñeca de la mitad latina que abrió sus ojos sorprendida y se soltó del agarre rápidamente

-¡JADE!- gritó empujando levemente a la gótica que alzó una ceja confundida –Hay-una-niña-AQUÍ- se movió a un lado señalando a la menor que seguía sin entender de que hablaban –Y-yo-estoy-enojada-CONTIGO- habló lentamente y señalando al final a la pelinegra que giró los ojos con molestia

-Si bueno… también vine a arreglar ese asunto- los ojos de la morena brillaron, pensando que por primera vez en su relación la chica se disculparía con ella por sus celos sin sentido –Ahora… pídeme disculpas Vega- inmediatamente el brillo en sus ojos desapareció junto con la esperanza que había crecido en ella

-¡LARGO!- tanto Jade como la pequeña tras Tori se asustaron por el grito

-Pero aún no te has disculpado… y no hemos ido a tu habitación a tener- la chica pálida no pudo terminar de hablar porque Tori se aproximó a ella para besarla no hallando otro método para callarla y que su inocente vecina no escuchara el resto -¿Lo ves? De esto hablaba Vega- la cogió por la cintura mientras se mordía el labio inferior con coquetería

-Wow Tori… eso fue tan tierno- comentó la niña tras ella por lo que rápidamente se soltó del agarre de Jade que la miró con enojo

-Eh… si… bueno… Bella, ella es Jade West… mi… mi- la castaña no sabía si decirle a la menor que era su novia, aunque acabara de verlas sentía que violaba la inocencia de la niña

-Su novia- terminó por decir Jade por lo que Tori asintió levemente

-¡Oh! El tío Adam también tiene un novio… se ven tan tiernos- comentó riendo la pequeña por lo que la morena le sonrió, iba a decirle algo a la castaña sin embargo alguien tocó el timbre por lo que fue a abrir la puerta, era su vecina que venía en busca de la pequeña. Jade sólo se despidió de la pequeña agitando su mano de un lado a otro y luego encendió la tv y se tiró sobre el sofá rojo de la sala

-De verdad muchas gracias por ayudarla con su proyecto de ciencias Tori- la gótica vio como la pequeña llevaba un bolso rosa de Barbie y en sus manos una maqueta de un volcán, eso sólo le hizo recordar lo ñoña que era su novia

-No fue nada, sólo recuerda verter el vaso de vinagre con colorante cuando te pidan la demostración ¿Entendido Bella?- y eso le hizo recordar que era mucho más ñoña de lo que pensaba

-Sí Tori, gracias- vio como la pequeña le entregaba aquella maqueta a su madre y abrazaba a Tori para luego marcharse, cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerró apagó la tv y miró a su novia con coquetería

-¿Entonces Doctora Vega, va a revisarme aquí o pasamos a un lugar más privado?- preguntó la gótica levantándose y caminando hasta la morena que suspiró

-Jade no estoy para tus juegos ahor… J-Jade- la pelinegra no le había prestado atención, había cogido su mano izquierda y la había puesto sobre su seno derecho

-Me duele aquí… justo aquí doctora Vega- la manera coqueta en que dijo su nombre y como se lamió los labios luego hizo que Tori abriera sus ojos sorprendida y se sonrojara

-N-No vas a convencerme… J-Jade no-

-Y también aquí- esta vez la gótica posó su mano derecha en su entrepierna por lo que la latina se sonrojó aún más

-¿Pero que veo señorita West? Su caso es extremadamente grave, vayamos a arriba para darle solución inmediata- Jade sonrió victoriosa mientras su novia la jalaba por el brazo para llevarla hasta su habitación

-Me encanta cuando actúas como una doctora- habló para luego plantarle un casto beso en los labios y entrar a la habitación de su novia

-Te encantan todas mis facetas Jade- murmuró la morena cerrando la puerta tras ella

* * *

Dejen reviú, se los agradeceré (y) o sino habrá deshonra para ustedes, sus familias y sus vacas :v okno xD me despido y me voy a vaguear aunque no he dormido en todo el día (yaaaay)

Anyway, nos leemos :3

**H. Dleifder**


End file.
